123 Romy
by Blanc Expression
Summary: 21 Romy-centric drabbles, some in AU and others just plain weird.  Rated T for mature themes.


**123 Romy ****- 21 Romy-centric drabbles, some in AU and others just plain weird. Rated T for mature themes.**

**Dedicated to my crazy Romy friend... Enjoy! Flames are welcomed, but constructive criticism is preferred. I haven't written in a while and this is my first with this couple, so bear with me. **

**I do not own X-Men and these characters, Marvel does.**

* * *

><p><strong>one: apology<strong>

Remy stares at her, and she's not suppose to stare back but she does. The awkward tension prolongs until Rogue finally says "You want to get takeout or something?" and Remy knows he's been forgiven.

**two: suggestion**

"For the love of all things sacred, why don't you two just buy a gimp suit and get it over with?" Remy doesn't know whether to be more horrified that it was _Ororo _who suggested the solution, or that Rogue actually raised an eyebrow in consideration.

**three: name**

"I'll be Robin Hood," Remy explained to the seven year old girl with bright green eyes, "and you'll be-" "Marion," she grins, "but you can call me Marie for short. That's my real name."

**four: taste**

"The gumbo can wait, chere," Remy murmurs, licking the trickle of golden juice from her mouth.

**five: star**

Rogue never wants to be in the center of attention for anything. But every time she sees the look in Remy's eyes, she knows she wants to be the center of his _world_.

**six: time**

Five years later, he finds her at his doorstep again (a little older but not much wiser) and he welcomes her back into his arms as if she never went away in the beginning.

**seven: exposure**

"Are you sure about dis new uniform, chere?" Remy eyes the generous V dip of her top. "Ah could trip into your boobs an' die." Rogue glares at him, the corner of her lips twitching.

**eight: empty**

She's sobbing but that doesn't stop Rogue as she slips the knife into his chest, knowing that this Remy wasn't her Remy anymore as he falls down to the ground, pure black eyes wide and unseeing without a flicker of recognition.

**nine: victory**

When their hands finally meet for the first time, Rogue can't but help smile as tears roll down her cheeks, blurring her vision from seeing Remy's shocked but delighted expression.

**ten: devotion**

He knows that it will take a while for her to respond, but his love for her is true and that's all he needs for now.

**eleven: jealousy**

"I prefer brunettes anyways," Remy tells Rogue, who's too busy shooting daggers at Belladonna's retreating figure with her eyes to hear anyways.

**twelve: perfection**

The words die on his tongue like unsung melodies when Remy catches sight of Rogue dressed in a shimmer of green and white from the corner of his eye.

**thirteen: wish**

"Logan's healing factor would be handy right now," Rogue mutters, staunching the leaking blood with her gloves.

**fourteen: change**

Belladonna had eyes as wide and as deep as the ocean, while Ororo's blue irises were brighter than the sun. Personally, Rogue's rich emeralds were a nice relief from all the sapphire.

**fifteen: mistake**

Remy knows that he'll never live down the moment when "his" suitcase pops open and frilly underwear rains down on several very surprised Genoshians.

**sixteen: sisterly**

Rogue was aware that Ktity took drastic measures in her bouts of matchmaking (surely very serious buisness), but she had no clue that the younger girl would go as far as forcefully smashing Remy's head with Rogue's into a rather sloppy and painful kiss over dinner.

**seventeen: fireworks**

"Oh, the stars are gone," Marie sighs, and for a split-second Remy is worried that she really didn't want to be with him watching the fireworks on the Fourth until she turns and beams at him.

**eighteen: sex**

With inexperienced hips and clumsy grinding, Rogue is glad to be under the sheets with a certain Cajun in the end.

**nineteen: two roads**

The two strangers passed by each other once more, and the man couldn't help but wonder if it was fate.

**twenty: blood**

He wishes he can take back his words the moment they leave his mouth, because the hurt on her face shows that this time he actually drew blood.

**twenty-one: close**

"Don't leave," she breaths, and he draws her to his warm body in response. "Ah won't, chere. Ah'll never leave you."

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong> I wrote a lot about eyes. Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


End file.
